Pd Te amo
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Fumino se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y decide confesarse a pesar de probablemente perder su amistad; pero ella descubre un secreto. 8 años después, Nariyuki descubre una carta... ¿Qué le confesará esa carta?


Disclaimers: _**Bokutachi benkyo dekinai**_ no me pertenece. Los personajes y la historia del manga es propiedad de su respectivo autor y la editorial que publica el manga. Solo hago este fan fic con fines de entretenimiento y apoyar a mi personaje favorito: Kirisu Mafuyu.

Resumen. Fumino Furuhashi se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ella está enamorada de Yuiga Nariyuki y lejos de estar feliz, se encuentra devastada. Atrapada entre sus 2 amigas y el chico que le gusta; Fumino deberá decidir de una buena vez por todas si sus sentimientos son tan fuertes como para luchar a favor de su amor o deberá hacerse a un lado y dejar que una de sus amigas sea feliz al lado del chico. Pero Fumino se entera de un secreto que destrozara su corazón, decidiendo expresar sus sentimientos mediante una carta.

¿Qué es lo que Fumino descubrió?

¿Entregara dicha carta o dejara ir a su primer amor?

 **Pd. Te amo.**

 _Querido Yuiga Nariyuki-sama._

 _Escribo esta carta para hacerte saber de los sentimientos que albergo hacia ti. Si esta carta llega a tus manos de una forma u otra; quiere decir una cosa, estoy lejos de ti y no puedes cambiarlo. Debo admitir que el primer día que te conocí, consideré ser una amiga más para ti. Conforme el tiempo transcurrió, mi perspectiva sobre ti cambio drásticamente, hasta formarse el amor que hoy en día profeso hacia ti._

 _Aprecio sinceramente tu compañía. Adoro tu sonrisa nerviosa, cada que alguna mujer está cerca de ti, es claro que no estás acostumbrado a tratar a una chica. Adoro tu sinceridad, sé que puedo contar contigo cuando necesite de ti. Adoro el hecho de haberme ayudado a enfrentar a mi padre, siempre te lo agradeceré eternamente. Simplemente adoro cada parte de ti._

 _El día en el cual me di cuenta de mis sentimientos; inesperadamente me di cuenta de mi felicidad. Pero esta no duró demasiado. No era la única chica enamorada de ti. Uruka-chan y Rizu-chan, incluso Ashumi-senpai. Cada una de nosotras, quedamos prendadas de ti al notar tus virtudes. Y lejos de estar contenta de mis sentimientos por ti; me entristecí. Sé que solo soy una amiga más para ti, y también sé que tú, guardas un sentimiento especial por alguien más. Aún no he descubierto quien es, eres demasiado precavido como para demostrar dicha debilidad._

 _Hoy es el día de la graduación. Hoy he decidido entregarte esta carta. Busco entre la multitud tu figura y me encuentro con Uruka-chan; quien me dice que te dirigías detrás del gimnasio. Y yo, totalmente ilusionada, me dirijo al mismo lugar. Estuve a punto de dar la vuelta, cuando escucho tu voz y la de ella. Kirisu Mafuyu; nuestra profesora de historia._

" _¿Qué es lo que sucede, Yuiga-kun?" pregunto ella. Su tono de voz, cargado de seriedad; a veces me asustaba._

" _Te amo" escuche tu voz._

 _Y todo mi mundo se hizo pedazos. Todo se destruyó. Todo se derrumbó. Sorprendida por la noticia, intento alejarme torpemente, más la voz de sensei me hizo quedarme estática._

" _Déjate de estupideces. Soy tu profesora y tu mi estudiante. No puedo ser algo más para ti" dijo Kirisu-sensei. Aquello me alivió, lo admito._

" _Pero yo te amo" repitió, necio._

 _Lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas al escuchar una vez más de tus labios; los sentimientos amorosos que guardas por ella. Me recargué de la pared, ocultándome de la vista de ambos; en busca de regular mi respiración._

"…" _sensei suspiró, cansada "vive tu vida, Yuiga-kun. Vive la vida universitaria que tanto deseas. Haz amigos. Ten una novia. Esfuérzate en tus metas y alcánzalas. Si después de todo eso, aún guardas sentimientos amorosos por mí, entonces saldré contigo. Hasta entonces, no te atrevas a hablar de amor" dijo seria._

"… _¡Yo me esforzare!" grito animado, sonriendo._

 _Kirisu-sensei se sonrojó, desviando la mirada._

"… _Sensei… ¿Pu?" guardaste silencio al ver como ella saco de su bolsillo su móvil y le enseño el contenido._

" _Mi número de teléfono y correo. Si tienes dudas sobre tu vida universitaria, estaré dispuesta a ayudarte" dijo inesperadamente contenta._

 _Ese día, no pude permanecer más en ese lugar. Y la mayor parte de esta carta fue destruida en un ataque de ira. No pude entregarte la carta. Simplemente me rendí; deseándote lo mejor en tu vida. Resignándome a ser una amiga más en tu vida. Tu mejor amiga, a decir verdad. Y me resigné a ello._

 _Por eso, si es que lees esta carta; quiere decir que estoy lejos de ti. Al termino de mi carrera, recibí una oferta de trabajar en el extranjero. Y acepte gustosa, sin decirte nada en persona; sino mediante esta carta, ya que soy una cobarde, incapaz de decirle al hombre que amo su sentir. Preferí la felicidad de mis amigas, a pesar de saber a ciencia cierta que no tenían oportunidad contigo; a luchar por tu amor. Y viviré con ello el resto de mi vida._

 _Furuhashi Fumino._

 _Pd. Te amo…_

Yuiga Nariyuki, entrado en sus 26 años; lee cuidadosamente la carta que está en sus manos. Cristalinas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas y no le importa el retenerlas ni limpiarlas. A su lado, se encuentra Kirisu Mafuyu; preocupado por su prometido. Así es. Durante el tiempo de Nariyuki como universitario, le frecuento en calidad de profesora; mas el tiempo transcurrió y su relación avanzó. Citas ocasionales después de clases; idas a lugares exóticos en cada una de las vacaciones; reuniones familiares incomodas –cortesía de la madre de Nariyuki-; y finalmente un noviazgo formal a final de la carrera de Nariyuki como profesor. Ahora se encuentran a tan sólo 2 meses de su boda con el chico.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Nariyuki-kun? - pregunto Mafuyu, preocupada.

-… No es nada- negó, doblando la carta y rompiéndola –Fumino se marchó del país. Recibió una oferta de trabajo en un prestigioso centro de investigación perteneciente a la NASA- miró a su prometida y acarició su mejilla –Es triste, considerando que probablemente no esté en la boda. Es una lástima, tendré que contactar a Rizu para suplantarla como madrina de bodas- admitió, acercando a su prometida y haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas. Tiernamente rodeo su cintura, mirándole con dulzura.

-Tienes razón- Mafuyu tomó por el rostro al chico y beso dulcemente su rostro.

Nariyuki rodeo aún más sin cintura, teniendo cuidado de la pequeña vida creciente en el vientre de su adorable prometida. Si. El fruto de su amor viene en camino y es por ello que aceleraron los planes de boda; quieren darle una cálida bienvenida a una familia amorosa. Mafuyu cortó el beso, juntando sus frentes y entremezclando sus alientos. Sonrió tiernamente al sentir la mano de Nariyuki sobre su vientre aún plano.

-… Espero y sea una niña- dijo Mafuyu, recordando el tiempo en el cual Nariyuki le ayudó a cuidar a su pequeña prima.

-Espero y sea un niño- Nariyuki, de solo imaginar a una hija como su esposa; sus celos de padre surgieron en todo su esplendor.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Mafuyu, curiosa.

-No me daré abasto si es tan linda como la madre- bromeo Nariyuki.

Mafuyu suspiró, resignada –Espero y sea niño; sin ofender cariño, pero con un padre tan celoso como tú, sus novios sufrirán- ríe divertida.

Nariyuki enrojeció en señal de darle la razón. A la vez, sonrió al ver la radiante sonrisa de ella. Como ama a esa mujer, no cabe duda de ello. La ama. La prueba de su amor se encuentra en la calidez de su vientre. Totalmente protegida del daño, en espera de ver la luz de un nuevo mañana, en brazos de su amada madre y su atolondrado padre; el cual confesó su amor sin importar a quien dañaba de paso. Él, el hombre que celosamente hizo un movimiento en su adorable sensei. Él. Quien amaba a otra mujer antes de formalizar su noviazgo con su prometida.

Si. En algún tiempo, guardo fuertes sentimientos por Furuhashi Fumino. Pero es cosa del pasado. Kirisu Mafuyu se ganó su corazón, conforme el tiempo transcurrió y se fueron conociendo. Si. Al final de cuentas. Ella ganó su corazón. Y es razón suficiente para tenerla en su futuro.

Fin.

Mi segundo fanfic de esta pareja. Insisto. Kirisu Mafuyu es mi waifu. Desde que leí el episodio en donde ambos cuidan de la bebita; me los imagino ya casados y con 2 adorables hijos. Y es por ello que escribo de ellos dos como protagonistas. A mi parecer, sensei lleva la delantera y es el personaje favorito del manga (no lo digo yo. Lo dice la encuesta en donde ella obtuvo el primer lugar; Fumino el segundo lugar y Rizu el tercer lugar). En fin… Espero y les guste este oneshot.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
